St. Michael's Church, Munich
St Michael is a Jesuit church in Munich, southern Germany, the largest Renaissance church north of the Alps. The style of the building had an enormous influence on Southern German early Baroque architecture. Architecture The church was built by William V, Duke of Bavaria between 1583 and 1597 as a spiritual center for the Counter Reformation. Munich City of the Arts by Hans Nohbauer, p.115 The foundation stone was laid in 1585.Germany by Joanna Egert-Romanowska and Malgorzata Omilanowska, p.202 In order to realise his ambitious plans for the church and the adjoining college, Duke William had 87 houses in the best location pulled down, ignoring the protests of the citizens. Munich City of the Arts by Hans Nohbauer, p.26 The church was erected in two stages. In the first stage (1583-88), the church was built by the model of Il Gesù in Rome and given a barrel-vaulted roof by an unknown architect, the vault being the largest in the world apart from that of St Peter's in Rome, spanning freely more than 20 meters. When the church was built, there were doubts about the stability of the vaulting. But it was the tower that collapsed in 1590, destroying the just completed quire. Germany by Joanna Egert-Romanowska and Malgorzata Omilanowska, p.202 Duke William V took it as a bad omen and so planned to build a much larger church. The second phase of construction continued until the consecration of the church in 1597. Germany by Joanna Egert-Romanowska and Malgorzata Omilanowska, p.202 Friedrich Sustris built on to the undamaged nave a new quire and a transept and a magnificent facade. Munich City of the Arts by Hans Nohbauer, p.115 The church is 78.2 meters long, 20.3 meters wide and 28.2 meters high. The facade is impressive and contains standing statues of Duke Wilhelm and earlier rulers of the Bavarian Wittelsbach dynasty, cast in bronze, in the form of a family tree. Munich City of the Arts by Hans Nohbauer, p.115 Hubert Gerhard's large bronze statue between the two entrances shows the Archangel Michael fighting for the Faith and killing the Evil in the shape of a humanoid demon. The interior is a representation of the triumph of Catholicism as true Christianity during the Counter-Reformation. The heavily indented chancel arch as well as the short side aisles and even the side chapels are designed as a triumphal arch to ancient model. A very deep choir room adjoins the mighty nave. The stucco decoration of the nave represents the life of Jesus Christ. The altarpiece "Annunciation" was created by Peter Candid (1587). The sculpture of the holy angel in the nave from Hubert Gerhard (1595) was originally intended for the tomb of William V, which was not completed. Having suffered severe damage during the Second World War, the church was restored in 1946-48. Finally, between 1980 and 1983, the stucco-work was restored. Burial places The church crypt contains the tomb of Eugène de Beauharnais. A monument was erected by Bertel Thorwaldsen in 1830 in the church. Eugène was the son of Josephine de Beauharnais, Napoleon's wife and her first husband, general Alexandre de Beauharnais. He married a daughter of King Maximilian I Joseph of Bavaria in 1806 and was created Duke of Leuchtenberg in 1817. In the right transept, there is a cross monument of Giovanni da Bologna. The crypt contains among others the tombs of these members of the Wittelsbach dynasty: *William V, Duke of Bavaria, (reg. 1579-1597) *Maximilian I, Elector of Bavaria, (reg. 1597-1651) *King Ludwig II of Bavaria, (reg. 1864-1886) Germany by Joanna Egert-Romanowska and Malgorzata Omilanowska, p.202 *King Otto of Bavaria, (reg. 1886-1913) *Prince Leopold of Bavaria, titular King of Greece. *Archduchess Gisela of Austria, eldest surviving child of Emperor Franz Joseph I of Austria and Empress Elisabeth See also * Saint Michael: Roman Catholic traditions and views References Sources * * External links *Photo spread of St. Michael's Church / Michaelskirche Category:St. Michael's Church, Munich Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1597 Michael Category:Renaissance architecture in Munich Michael